Bordetella pertusis organisms exhibit adenylate cyclase in four compartments: 1) soluble, in culture medium, approximately 20% of total; 2) associated with intact cells and measured with exogenous ATP (20-45%); 3) extracytoplasmic cyclase not measured with exogenous ATP but sensitive to trypsin (40-60%); 4) intracellular cyclase (10%). Enzyme from compartment 1 has been purified and has a molecular weight of 60,000, is a single subunit and is not sensitive to alpha-keto acids.